There are disadvantages of carrying bulky handbags, backpacks or other types of totes and fanny packs. It would be desirable if items that are normally carried in bulky handbags, backpacks or other types of totes and fanny packs could be incorporated into one's apparel that one is currently wearing, thus providing a secure but convenient placement of these items, while leaving one's hands free.